Valentina's ask
by bartmanskubs
Summary: Months later than now. Chloe kissed Brian and it realized that as the Uniter she can't kill him by a kiss. In the last fight between Order and Mais, Order killed Meredith. Than Chloe chose Brian. Alek's hearbroken. But Valentina has an idea.CHALEK!
1. Valentina's ask

**Hi, everyone! I'm Justine. I'm from Poland and I hope you'll like this fanfiction. Please tell me what mistakes I'm making and I'll try to do my best in next episodes. I really really hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"No way" he yelled with anger.<p>

"I'm really sorry Alek. It should be me who goes, but…" Valentina looked at him seriously "Listen, I know it's the last thing you want to do, but you've got to understand me. Jasmine's not stabile enough to leave her here only with you." She sighed "I think it's time for me to start being a mom."

"Who are you and what have you done with my powerful, Mai aunt?" Asked with a smirk.

"Alek, stop it! It's not the time." Said exhausted.

"I see progress." Alek smiled.

"I'd almost lost my only child. And that fact can change people."

"But why me?" Changing the subject, he asked like a little unhappy kid. "You've got so many Mai protectors. Why me? Yelled frustrated ."Besides she could fly there alone and some Mexican Mai could pick her up."

"That's not gonna happen, Alek" Valentina snarled. "Listen C.B., she knows nobody there. And you're the only person she really trusts and after Meredith's dead the only one who really knows her. And she'll need that person by her side in Mexico. Don't let her feel lonely…"

"She'd feel lonely in every place where's no Brian around …"

" I know you still can't get over it. She chose him. So what? I thought nobody could break Alek Petrov down." She challenged him. Alek knew that. Valentina just challenged him and he was going to accept it. "Imagine… Cancun, hot sea and wonderful Mexican food.

"I have those things here, in San Francisco." He snaped. "Except… Cancun… hot sea… and wonderful Mexican food." Valentina smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. You have even more than that. Something you won't have there. And this something is Brian." Valentina spoke slowly. "And there…

"…is no Brian involved." He said with the same strange tone. She noticed his trademark smirk on his face.

"Am I to take this as a 'yes'?" Another smirk.

"You told Chloe?"

"Chloe doesn't know…" Valentina smiled with some oddness on her face.

"And are you interested in informing her?" Valentina smiled subtle and walked away.

NEXT DAY

"I'm gonna miss you" Said Brian between kisses.

"I'm really glad that as a Uniter I have the possibility to do that." Chloe seemed to be really happy. All the thoughts and the fear which had stalked her few months ago haven't existed for a while. Brian help her with the most dramatic moment she had lived. Her mother's murder. She had seen every single drop of Meredith's blood and had heard all her last words and breaths. And Brian'd been there. Next to her. They both lost a parent in that fight.

"To kiss me?" He smirked.

"Yup!" She answered with another kiss.

"But honestly, I will really miss you, honey."

"Hello, lovebirds!" They heard.

"Hello Alek! You're not interrupting. Not at all." Chloe said not even looking at him.

"Oh, how cute. You recognized my voice, kitten."

"If we are talking about your shabby, annoying and ubiquitous British accent, than yes!" She gave him a false smile.

"Stop it, Chloe. You're getting me excited." Chloe just rolled her eyes but Brian was really pissed off.

"What do you want?" Brian yelled.

"Oh calm down, Mister Cullen-" Alek tousled his hair. "-you know that even though you hadn't died when she kissed you, doesn't mean you won't die at all." He make his serious, pensive face. "Maybe with the Uniter powers she's been killing you slowly… kiss… by… kiss..." He whispered straight to his ear smirking. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Chloe used her cat sense and heard everything.

"Shut up, Alek! Don't listen to him, babe."

"Babe, how genuinely." He spoke with irony.

"What do you want Brit boy?" Brian asked again trying to convince himself that punching Alek is not a good idea.

"Her." He mumbled so quietly that only Chloe and him could hear that. Chloe looked at him imploringly. "Valentina's in plane already and she's been waiting for you to join her." He changed her tone.

"Oh shit!" She gave Brian a goodbye kiss on the cheek and run away.

"On the cheek? Bro. She's totally over with you." Brian ignored him.

"Bye honey!" The dark head screamed to her.

"She won't hear you." Said Alek with a smirk. "She's not focused enough to hear you. And according to that kiss I think, she doesn't even want to be."

"Listen, jocko! If you haven't noticed, you lost, I won. She's mine. Get lost!"

"Relax. I don't want to steal your girl, Twilight Man." He made a pause. "I guess…" Alek added.

"You guess?" Brian laughed loudly. "You want her back even though she had humiliated you in front of your entire San Francisco Pride and the Order? Even though she chose me, a simple, stupid human, over you? If I were you I would have let it moths ago."

"Don't be so sure, silly human."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see. Now I apologize, but my brilliant person is leaving you at the moment." Alek want to say something but he just ran away.

IN THE PLANE

"This is your sit." A nice, young woman show Chloe her place.

"Thank you." Chloe smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Excuse me, lady. There should be a elegant brunette, like 40." Chloe asked confused.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her. I'm sure she's on the board."

"Yeah, right! I... just take a sit." She said nervous. She really hate flying.

"I'm sure we're gonna have fun." Chloe take of her ear-piece and looked in shock at the person making his sit comfortable.

"Alek…What are you doing here?" Chloe stammered.

"Me? I'm just taking vacations…" He said smirking.

"What?" The more words he spoke the more shock she was.

"I'm going to Mexico, kitten." He looked into her eyes for the first time. "With you…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it. I'm sorry it's so short. I hope you'll review it a lot and you'll help me to write correctly.<strong>


	2. I missed you

**HELLO EVERYONE! IT'S ME AGAIN. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS.**

**i feel like it OBVIOUSLY IT'S CHALEK. IT'S THE ONLY POSSIBILITY. BRIAN WHO?**

**Alanna-Banana1987 THANKS, I'M REALLY TRYING TO DO MY BEST, COUSE I WANT TO SHOW TWO THINGS I'M OBSESSED ABOUT. MAYBE SOME LATIN MUSIC? I GUESS.  
><strong>

**Nativenewyorker777 THANK YOU.**

**iiDaiquirii IT'S JUST I'M PACKING FOR A TRIP TO CHECH REPUBLIC, SO I'VE GOT JUST A MOMENT. I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE.**

* * *

><p>"Chloe!" Alek knocked on the bathroom's door in the extremely expensive penthouse in Cancun. "Chloe I made a delicious dinner. I know you're hungry, I can hear your stomach." No response. "I know you're mad but you have to eat. You've been sitting there for three hours." No response. "Ok, so… I'm going downstairs and if you want to join me, you know where the table and your chair is."<p>

Chloe didn't want to join him. She wasn't mad. She was pissed off. She felt cheated and used. Even though she hadn't talked with Alek for few moths he was still the one who were always right back. And she trusted him. Yeah, _trusted_. Now she felt massaged. But her stomach needs food. And maybe percents if she have to confront with him.

"Good girl." Said Alek staring at her. She sat opposite to him and than started her spaghetti. "Do you want to talk about it?" Said Alek once he wiped his lips by a napkin. She didn't answer. "So maybe I'll start. Listen… I didn't want this. I didn't want you to hate me more-" Chloe looked at him.

"I don't hate you…" She whispered. Alek ignored it.

"It doesn't matter." He lied. "I'm here for doing my job and you for doing yours, so let's try to spend this time like two people who treat their job seriously and they're focused on that."

"I don't understand why do you even want to be with me?" Alek straighten up and look at her nervously. "I mean here. Why did you fly with me?" Chloe said embarrassed.

"'Couse Valentina asked me to. She wants to be with Jasmine. I appreciate that. Jas has never had a real mother. She deserves it. She deserves the best."

"Yeah, she does." Chloe's eyes became sad. The picture of Jasmine being shot by Zane have stalked her every night. That girl could lost her life twice. Because of her.

"Hey, it's not your fault!" Alek was in front of her in a second. "Don't you dare thinking that way!"

Chloe looked at him with tears. He was so close to her willing to help. As always. Why is he so good for her? She had humiliated him in front of everyone. She'll never understand that.

"Why are you even talking to me?" She asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I hurt you." He lowered his head. He couldn't look at her face in that moment. "And you've been so kind to me."

"Don't flatter yourself." He put a smirk on his face. She smiled.

"I missed that." She whispered a moment later. "I missed you…" She added.

He wanted to kiss her. So badly. But he knew that the person, she was talking about, was him as a friend. Not him as a boyfriend. He tried to pretend like nothing was wrong between them. Like they were in touch all this time. But it was really hard according to what had happened. At least he tried…

He stood up and went upstairs leaving Chloe confused.

"By the way, Chloe King, you have a half an hour to dress up." He smirked.

"What? Why?" She screamed.

"We have a party tonight. The Mexican Pride is organizing a welcoming party for you." He told like it was nothing.

"And you are telling me about it now?"

"Yeap, pretty much…" Alek laughed.

"It's not funny." She ran to her bedroom.

"Yeah… I still think it is." He went to his.

Chloe was furious and she was throwing all her stuff around the room looking for something appropriate. There was nothing. A terrifying, huge nothing she could wear for the party. She wanted to cry but there was no time for that.

DING DONG

"Chloe!" She heard Alek's scream. "Chloe I've got something for you." She ran to him downstairs and she saw her favorite Ukrainian British blond protector with wet hair, shirtless. She was stun. She didn't even notice there was something in his hands.

"Impressive, right?" He put on his face this characteristic smirk.

"Shut up!" Chloe rolled her eyes and took the poodle. "What's that?

"He said it was for you. And I don't know from who." Alek wrinkled his forehead.

"It's from Valentina." Said Chloe.

"What's that?" Alek was definitely too curious.

"It's mine, so let me take a look." He step back and than he heard an exited girl scream.

"What?" He tried to protect his ear from that sound using his hands.

"You'll see!" She smiled and disappeared.

"I hope I will." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER AND HOTTER. FOR SURE! AND I SUPPOSE I CAN SPOIL BUT IT'LL BE A PARTY CHAPTER. SO KEEP REVIEWING!<strong>


	3. You have to love him

**Hi guys. Thank you for all your reviews. It was something amazing after my Prague adventure. I hope you'll like this chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It was getting late and Chloe hasn't appeared yet. Alek tried to keep himself calm but patience wasn't one of his best qualities. Especially when it was something mysterious to find out.<p>

Trying to stop thinking about it, he started wondering about his feelings and a situation he was in. Once he had finally began to think he manage with that Chloe humiliation, the whole Mexico tour thing just burst in.

He would never forget that day. This memory was so painful for him. Chloe lying in the blood in Brian's arms. He and his whole pride watching the terrifying scene. He remember when he shouted "Do not kiss her" but it just pushed Brian to do that. His father dropped unconscious Meredith but Simone caught her in time. He was screaming desperately and running toward Brian. But it was too late. Too late for everything. He was kissing her and she woke up. And that view was killing Alek inside. It should have been him who rescue her. It should've been him who kisses her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Alek." He recalled Chloe's words after a couple of days later. "It's something I have been dreaming about. He's my destiny. Not you." He remember her sad eyes when she was saying that. She lost her mother. The most amazing mother she could have ever had. It wasn't Brian's father. He couldn't do this to his son. It was Simone. But they were both killed. By Chloe's father who came from nowhere. Chloe lives with him now. That is being awkward but they try so hard to live with this new situation.

Returning to Alek, he lost his way. It was so painful looking at him, because he was always so… cocky and now he has been just… depressed.

And that's how the strong Alek Petrov was becoming weaker and weaker with every passing second. Especially now. He looked up on his reflection in a crystal clear window and he laughed. Dark blue, pretty tight jeans, grey shirt and a tone darker jacket. He looked good. Too good for this occasion. Why did he even try so hard?

"How do I look?" He heard her sweet voice behind his back. He turned and stared for a while. Wow. He hadn't expected this. She looked so freaking gorgeous. In a sexy but not sluty way.

She looked elegant. This fleshy, glossy dress was amazing. Her hair was slightly curled leaning on her right arm. He knew he just started falling for her again. Why? Why is she so cruel? But no. He couldn't show her his emotional break down. He just couldn't.

"Well… When did Chloe King become so sexy?" He asked with false confidence after a long pause.

"Trust me, She doesn't know either." They both laughed awkwardly. "You look good too, Alek." She said quietly.

"Thanks." He said all in nerves. "So… shall we?"

"I think we shall." Chloe smiled to him listening to his heartbeat. And it was intense. Like really intense.

When they came to the building they felt like enormous amount of eyes were staring at them. Then everyone started to clap. Chloe just smiled shyly holding tightly Alek's arm and keeping him as close to her at it was possible.

"Hello, Chloe. My name is Jimena and I'm the boss here." They heard sweet lady voice in front of them. She was a beautiful, like 30 years old, latin women in an amazing, long, red dress. She kissed Chloe's cheeks twice and she looked at the blonde. "And this cute boy must be Brian, right?"

OMG! Did she just call me Brian? Did she really just call me Brian? This ain't happening.

"Actually it's Alek Petrov, Valentina's nephew."

"Oh… Of course it's Alek." The woman started blushing. It was really awkward. And it was written on her face. Chloe knew that the only thing Alek wanted to do in that moment was to run away from that place. They knew. Everybody in that building knew about what happened in their love triangle. It was so embarrassing. And it was the beginning.

That party was horrible. A lot of condolences and compassion which didn't help at all. A lot of fake smiles and nice words. A lot of business talks and plans for future. And finally a lot of 'The triangle' conversations. And that part was the worst. Girls were attacking Chloe for leaving Alek for a 'stupid human'and the eldest part of Mexican Mai Proud were commending her for her great political decision, because she is an Uniter and she has to unite Mai and people. As I said. It was horrible.

They just arrived to their hotel. It was a silent ride. Of course they were both tired but the main reason was that they hadn't nothing to say to each other. It was such a painful night for all of them. They both faced the reality. The reality when there was no place for pretending. The reality which they had to confront sooner or later. This situation wasn't normal. They couldn't just be friends again.

Alek walked to the penthouse first and he ostentatiously threw his jacket on the couch. Chloe noticed it. He was upset and angry. He didn't want to talk to nobody. Especially to her. He just don't want to see her. Again.

"Alek, can we just…?"

"No. Just leave me alone." He replied.

"Please, I just want to talk to you." She followed him.

"What don't you understand in that sentence. I said no! No talking, no forgiving, no…" He wanted to say something more but he prevented himself of doing it in time. "I just want to forget about you Chloe."

"Stop it!" She shouted. "Just stop it. I understand it was painful… And I'm sorry you had to pass through that."

"Yeah, like you even care." She smirked. But it was an angry and sad smirk.

"I care, Alek. I really do." She got closer to him. "Like I said I missed you." She looked down. "I missed all of you".

The room became quite. They were listening to each others heartbeat, to their fast breath.

"You're right." Said Alek. "We have to talk. I can't just leave you alone." Chloe smiled. "I have to protect you. That's my job. I have to do that." He tried to be serious but his heart was dying inside.

"Job? I thought we were friends." Chloe's face changed from happiness to sadness.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Alek laughed frustratingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I try really hard to be brave, but I'm hurting Chloe. You broke my heart, you know. I thought what we had was real. I thought you got over him and just focused on me." There was no pain in his voice. He was so angry at her. And for sure at himself. How could he even permit himself to act like this? It would be surreal for the old Alek. "And after all we'd been through you just came back to him. It hurts so bad." Chloe stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Alek, please…" She tried to say something but she really didn't know what she could say to him. That she was sorry? That she didn't want to hurt his feelings? It was bullshit.

"Just stop! I'm going back tomorrow. You can join me if you want to. And I'm sure you do , 'cause there's someone you love." He said calmer with a bit of irony. Than he sat on the couch.

"You don't understand, Alek." She sat next to him.

"Yes, I do, Chloe." Alek looked at her. His mood changed so drastically that it was even sadder to look at him in that moment. "You were waiting all this time for a miracle, you wanted him so much than when you found out you can be with him, you just lost your mind." Alek stood up. "And you know what? I truly feel sorry for you. You just wanted so much to reach your dream that you lost something. And now you think you just have to love him, because your dream came true. But it isn't real, Chloe. You know I've been still watching you and I have to watch you together. And as I said. It isn't real. You just keep pretending you love him. Because you should. And you don't."

"Alek, please, stop it." Chloe started to cry. "You're wrong. I do love him." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself she really loved Brian.

"And I don't believe you." She was so close to her that she was terrified. "When were kissing I felt it was real. And I feel it now too." He whispered to straight to her lips. She was in shock. Her panic mode was on but in the same time she felt so good around him and so bad because of what she were doing. She really wanted to kiss him. So she closed her eyes waiting for his next move. "But it's too late Chloe. You've already chosen."

Chloe opened her eyes quickly but Alek wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's dress:<strong> /products/big/sequin_embellished_short_dress_s-14260_

**I feel like there's too much drama, but I had to do that, guys. I hope you still like it and I hope it'll be less drama in the third chapter and more… Ok I won't tell you what more, but I guess you'll like it.**

**Review, and I'll update soon.**


	4. Amy

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry it took so long. So I was in my summer house and I wrote something for you.**

* * *

><p>Alek was sitting in his bedroom and looking straight to his white, ordinary wall. His fight with Chloe totally changed his mood. He had never thought he would have said all these words to her. He kept feeling really bad for this but he knew that if he hadn't told this to her, it would've killed him inside. And now he felt empty. He cared about her more than ever.<p>

Chloe's mood was completely different than Alek's. She was crying. A lot of tears flew on her cheeks. She knew she had hurt Alek but they had never spoken about it before. She was so sorry for him. She wanted to call to Amy but she considered it as a bad idea.

They practically lost their contact since Chloe has been dating Brian. Amy doesn't like him at all. She thinks he had bad influence on her. She told her also that she couldn't be with someone whose father wanted to kill her and her mother. She thinks it is sick and she doesn't even want to pretend she is happy for her.

A few more fights and they are separated. They speak to each other if they have to. But that situation happens rarely.

So Chloe was holding her iPhone in her hand and she was looking at Amy's face and the 'call' bottom.

"You should call her." Chloe heard behind her back. She looked at him surprised and she smiled softly. Alek smiled back.

"You think?" She asked after a little pause.

"Obviously! She told me she wanted to renew your friendship. She miss you so much." Alek told her once he sat on a little table in front of her.

"Did you meet her?" She looked at him shyly.

"Yeah, we've been seeing each other from time to time. Actually we were in cinema last week".

Chloe's eyes became huge.

"You and Amy?" She almost yelled.

"No, no, no… as friends." He tried to explain himself. "She's still in love with Paul." He smiled. "Unexpectedly I found her not as irritating as I thought she had been. We was talking a lot about you… and Brian." Alek stammered.

"Oh…"

Chloe took a huge breath and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry." They both said in the same time. Than she started to laugh shyly.

"Me first." Alek said. "I'm sorry Chloe. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But it's been hard for me… to be with you here. I'm sorry…" He whispered the last part.

"Alek don't be. I deserved it. But I want you to know that I have never intended to hurt your feelings. I just had two boys having feelings for me and I had feelings for them too." She seemed to be really unsecure. And Alek was listening to her cautiously. "And you were right, I lost my mind for a moment."

Chloe looked him deep in the eyes.

"It's so weird to be with you here… But I find it… so… right." She whispered.

"What do you mean, Chloe?" Alek tried to keep calm but it was so hard in that moment.

"I don't know, I'm just so confused…"

"Chloe, please, be honest with me…" He took her hand. Her eyes was like insane. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"I will always have feelings for you, Alek." She answered quietly. She took her phone and looked at him once again. "Thank you." She whispered showing her screen with Amy's picture on it. Than she stood up and went to the terrace. "Amy, hi… I miss you too." Alek heard from outside.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Oh, that was fast." Alek seemed to be surprised.

"Yeah, we're going to talk in Skype." Chloe said very excited.

"That sounds fun." He rolled his eyes. Chloe gave him an angry look. " Ok, ok. I stop talking. Just please, tell her to not squeal." Chloe started to laugh.

"Ok, just be quiet. I want to tell her that you're here by myself."

"I could consider that proposition." He smirked.

"It's not a proposition, Alek. It's an order."

Chloe ran to her room and took her laptop. Once she was back she sat in front of Alek. She logged in and a moment later she was connecting with Amy,

"Hi, again." Chloe said. Amy squealed. Alek rolled his eyes.

"You was to tell her not to squeal."

"Hey, I know that english accent." Amy said looking suspiciously at Chloe's face. "Chloe, what is going on?"

"Hi, Amy." Alek's face emerged on her screen.

"Aaa!" Amy squealed.

"And she did it again." Alek sighed.

"You two, talk!" Amy put on her serious face.

"You know. I just kidnapped Chloe and I took her to the most fabulous place in our planet." Alek smirked.

"Finally!" Amy did the same.

"Amy, Alek. Stop it!" Said Chloe. "Valentina asked him to look over me, because she wanted to stay with Jasmine. " Chloe explained.

"Ohh…"

"And how's Paul?" Chloe asked. "I haven't seen you for so much time."

"You know what Paul is like. He miss you too. And he's mad at Alek."

"Still?" Alek and Amy started to laugh.

"Ok, you have to stop it. Seriously. Your friendship is too creepy."

"Jealous?" Alek put a smirk on his face. Chloe looked at him. Amy started to squeal in her head. She was so happy because of what she was watching.

"Paul is." Chloe tried to avoid the answer. "You took his girlfriend to cinema."

"Let me repeat. Are you jealous, Chloe King?" Chloe seemed to be confused but her eyes gave him the true answer. He lowered his head looking straight to her eyes. She could be afraid of what she was going to do but she couldn't say, she didn't want this. Alek touch her cheekbone and he closed his eyes. Chloe did the same with hers. Their lips were so close so they could feel their hot, sweet breaths. And finally he kissed her. He felt one more time her amazing lips. He was so happy. Chloe responded with other kiss. Once they deepened the kiss they heard a loud squeal. Chloe sprang aside and looked terrified at her laptop. Amy was clapping her hands and jumping in happiness.

"I can't believe you actually did that." Amy yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>And that would be all. I promise it will be more kisses in the next episode. I need reviews to update something new!<strong>


End file.
